odinspherefandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Knight
The Shadow Knights were a group/organization/guild of Elite Soldier of the Ringford Royal Army and Belderiver wielders who served Melvin. Each Shadow Knight once held the Belderiver as his/her weapon. But the Cursed sword turned them all instantly into monsterous beasts of shadow known as Devastators when ever they tried to awaken its power. When this happened, Melvin temporarily disbanded his Shadow Knights Organization until he could find a proper Belderiver wielder. when Oswald is the last of the Shadow Knights was able to awaken the cursed sword's powers, Melvin planed to revive his old organization of knights back into the ranks of Ringford's Royal Army. So far only Oswald is the only known Shadow Knight who was able to awaken the Belderiver's full power over shadow and not transform right into a Devastators. It is unknown how many original Shadow Knights there were. But it is possible that there were over hundreds (maybe even thousands) of them as there were many Devastators. Characteristics Like Oswald all Shadow Knights wore pure black armors with the Ringford emblems engraved on the armor and wore black helmets/masks. Each knight was armed with powerful broadswords, longswords, shortswords, spears, battle-axes and daggers (all black of course) that were all made from the finest kind of materials known, some of these weapons were even psyhers, but not many of them carried sheilds . It was a very common protocal for the knights to be armed at all times as like any other soldier. Ranks: #Head Commander/Grand Marshal''' (Leader), (Just one, Melvin)' #High Commander '(High Paladin)' #Field Commander '(Paladin)' #General #Lieutenant '(Major)' #Captain #Knight '(Soldier)' #Squire' (Apprentice)' #The Shadow Knight' (Belderiverler), (Just one, Oswald)' '''The Shadow Knight '''is a title given to the most powerful and successful member of the Shadow Knights. So far only Oswald has achived this title as he is the only knight who is able to wield and use the full powers of the Belderiver. However he himself is still effected by it's curse and power. Most Notable Members: *Melvin (creator/founder, first and only Commander) *Oswald (last member, and only member to given the Title "'The Shadow Knight'") *Brom (the personal Blacksmith of the Knights under Melvin's command) *An Unknown member (excecuted by Melvin for refusing to wield the Belderiver) *An Unknown member (also excecuted by Melvin for refusing to wield the Belderiver) *Several Ringford soldiers who served/were loyal to Melvin (all were former members of the Organization before it was disbanded) *All the Devastators in the game. Trivia *The Shadow Knights were obviously inspired by '''Death Knights '''from other fantasy games. However unlike Death Knights, all Shadow Knights are all alive and not undead, where as Death Knights can be both '''alive' and undead. *Death Knights are able to raise the dead and consume the lifeforce of others to replenish their own. This is something the Shadow Knights cannot do. *Death Knights usually practice Unholy, Diabolical and Demonic rituals/beliefs. However, The Shadow Knights of this game most definately don't do any such things. *The Shadow Knights were supposed to be able to use the powers of Shadow/Darkness, but the use of the power would only kill them. *The Shadow Knights were possiblely an organization of humans, dwarfs, fairies and Unicorns that served Melvin in the Ringford Royal Army. Although very few were humans. This is probably because the humans and the fairies are at war and their relations are not very good. *In other fantasy games Paladins 'are described as the Holy/Divine counter-parts of Death Knights. But they are a comanding rank for the Shadow Knights of this game. *There were two original unknown members of the organization who were excecuted by Melvin for refusing to wield/take up the Belderiver. *The Shadow Knights and their Organization were never refered to or mentioned in the game, they are only called the former wielders of the Belderiver by Brom and Melvin. *The Name of the Shadow Knights Organization may had been called '''The Knights of the Black Sword '(a reference to Oswald's Storyline, '''The Black Sword). *Oswald is believed to be in the ranks of General or Field Commander/Paladin although this not confirmed as Oswald was not shown leading any army forces into battle or anything that would show that he has the rank of a military officer. Royalty Ringford